A Tie too Strong
by Kate16
Summary: Ginny is determined to move on, after Harry starts dating Hermione. She just wants to find her white knight, who she can escape to. And of course, she's running to...Draco Malfoy? Will have NC-17 chapters. D/G & H/HRM & R/Zoey


Disclaimer: Do I ever own HP? No, I don't think so...

A/N: MY FIRST DRACO/GINNY FANFIC!! Hehe, please tell me what you think! I need it! I hope to get advice from FF.net, Ryoko's Place, and Schnoogle.com! This is my very first D/G fic, and well, I hope you guys like it...there are very sweet H/Hrm scenes in this chapter, so I think D/G and H/Hrm fans can all read... J R/R please!! Thankies! I can't believe how easy this was to write...i think I'm a natural D/G fan...hehe, tell me what you guys think!!

A Tie too Strong

Chapter 1-And so it begins...

__

"Mmm..."

Ginny rolled over in and smiled at the man in her bed. "Hey you."

He looked down at her. "Hey you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. "Good morning." He sneaked his hands under the sheets and tickled her side. She giggled, then hit him in the chest. He looked hurt. "Aww, Ginny, I was just playin'."

She smiled. "Well, this isn't your playground, mister. It's mine."

He smirked. "Oh yes, I forgot about that. When can we go to my playground?"

She rested her head on his chest and smiled. "When I feel like we should." She heard him say "Ah" then fall silent. That wasn't like him. She looked up at him, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes. His eyes were unfocused for a minute, then they stared into her. She blushed, falling back into the shrill pillows of her 5th year Girl dormitory.

"Ginny..." he said, trailing off. She supposed that being sensual like she was would take practice for him to understand.

"Mmm hmm?"

He fumbled with his hands for a minute. "I, er..." he looked at her. Ginny could feel herself melting into his eyes. They were so pure...so bright...so vivid...so green...

"Yes?"

He looked at her. "You're making this harder for me, you know."

She smiled slightly. "Sorry, sweetie."

He cupped her face in his hands and rubbed his nose against hers. Ginny giggled. He smiled at her again, then cleared his throat. "Ginny, I-" he stopped, letting his head fall back into the pillows. "This would be easier if you didn't look at me, Ginny."

Ginny nodded. "Er, alright." She turned her back to him, bringing her knees up to her chest, and wrapping her arms around them. She could feel him put his hand on her back, running his finger tips over her spine. She shivered; it felt so good to be touched by him. He had such large hands...but soft hands...the one thing a man needed...soft hands...

He took a deep breath. "Ginny, you know we've been dating for three months now, don't you?" She nodded. "It's nearly Christmas, and well, I think we should lay things out. Are you with me so far, Ginny?" She nodded again. "Good, sweetie." He rubbed his hand up and down her back, placing the other on her side. "I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but er...well, I'm going to mumble this a little bit, so don't interrupt until I'm finished, okay?" She nodded again.

"I'm in love with you Ginny. I have been for so long...I need you...I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and beyond. I want to make you happy, and I'll sacrifice everything if I have to. I love you, I love you, I love you..."

Ginny turned around. "You do?" He nodded, looking down at his lap, then back at her. He suddenly felt very insucure about what he was wearing, only a sheet that was around his waist, and what position she was in, and what kind of damage she could do if she wanted to.

"I have for the longest time."

She let the sheet drop off her chest and he felt his heart leap up into the throat. "Oh Harry!" She threw his arms around him, kissing him, never wanting to let go, never wanting to wake up...

"Oh Harry!"

"Oh Harry!"

"Ginny!"

"Harry?"

**__**

"VIRGINA ANNE WEASLEY, WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Ginny's eyes snapped open. She wasn't in bed with Harry, she wasn't naked, after a steamy, passionate night of love making. She was in her Hogwarts night gown, hugging a pillow. But she was in her 5th year dormitory. 

She looked around her bed, to see all of her roommates standing around her bed. She grinned sheepishly at them, then looked at the clock on the wall. Uh oh, seven-twenty; too early to get up. They all were staring at her, like she was insane. "Good morning, everyone," she said.

"Ginny, you need to get over him, okay? It'd do us all some good." Zoey Russell, her best friend, sat on her bed, and stroked her flaming hair.

Ginny nodded, rubbing her temples. "It's not that easy, Zoe. I'm in love with the guy." She let out a small laugh.

Zoey smiled. "Yeah, but he's in love with Hermione. And she's in love with him, Ginny. They're going to get married after they graduate."

Ginny stared at her. "They already said that?"

Zoey shook her head. "No, but you can tell. They're like love sick puppies!"

Ginny nodded, knowing all of it was true. Harry had acted like an idiot around her ever since the end of last year, and finally he admitted his feelings for her, and was ecstatic when she felt the same way. They simply fell in love.

Ginny shook her head, trying to get all of that out of her head. _Harry was made for you, Ginny,_ she said to herself. But Harry didn't look at her the way he looked at Hermione. Never did. Never will.

Ginny collapsed back onto her pillows, watching her roommate's climb back into their beds, getting ready for maybe another thirty minutes of sleep. She watched the clock hand move up to the twelve, then decided that it was time to get dressed. Maybe she could go down to the Great Hall early.

She got dressed quickly, putting on a white blouse, and a skirt, with her sneakers and Hogwarts robes. She looked into the mirror, admirering her outfit. "You look lovely, my dear," the mirror told her. Ginny beamed at it.

Ginny walked down the narrow corridor, watching the numbers of the dorms go down from five, to one. She walked down the marble stairs, then down the narrow passage way to the portrait, but then heard some voices in the common room. 

Ginny turned around, tip toeing so she wouldn't be heard. She peeked through the opening of the common room and saw Harry sitting there on the couch. The fire was burning brightly, on a cold November day. The light reflected off his glasses, but his lips were moving. It didn't take long for Ginny to realize that he wasn't alone.

Hermione looked up at him, smiling. They had a blanket draped over them, allowing their heads to poke out. They were smiling at each other. Ginny scowled; she didn't want to see her there. She loved Hermione very much as a sister, but lately, she hadn't liked her very much. She stole her prince. Her one true love.

"Hey, Harry?" Hermione said to him, looking up.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, love?" Ginny cringed.

"I love you." She snuggled back down into his arms. She sighed. 

Harry kissed her forehead, and kissed her lips softly. "I love you too, Hermione. So much..." he trailed off, lost for words, just staring at her. It just occurred to Ginny that they were wearing very little clothes...

There was that look again. The way where he had a half smile, half grin on his face, where he stared into her eyes, holding her face..._If someone would just look at me like that..._she closed her eyes, waiting for hell to break loose.

Harry snuggled back down into the covers, kissing Hermione's face, and neck. She giggled. Harry looked up at her. "What?"

She smiled at him. "Nothing...you just found my ticklish spot."

Harry suddenly grinned. "Oh, where?" He kissed the side of her neck again; she giggled. "Right there?" he kissed the other side. "Or here?" he continued to put kisses on her neck and she giggled out each time. "Here? What about here?" She started to laugh, and soon he joined in too.

Ginny leaned against the stone wall, remembering her dream. _My ticklish spot..._ She put her hand on her side. She sighed, then looked back into the room.

Harry was leaning over Hermione looking down at her. He removed his glasses, hanging them on the edge of the couch, then leaned down and kissed her. Ginny could tell they were adjusting their bodies, because she could see Harry's body under the covers. 

The blanket slid off his shoulders and down to his waist. Ginny was about to look away, but with a sigh or relief and regret, Harry still had his pants on. But Ginny could still see his chest. His shirt was laying askew on one of the cushy armchairs. His chest had somehow gotten molded, formed, most likely from all those Quidditch playing years. 

He had broad shoulders, with muscles in his arms and his chest a stomach, where he need balance. He looked like a burly sixteen year old boy. Why was the man she loved so much in love with someone else? Ginny let out a whimper.

And they heard it.

Harry and Hermione's heads turned on Que. to the opening. When they saw Ginny, Harry almost fell on top of Hermione, to try to cover his chest. He put on his glasses and blinked a few times before actually believe who was there. 

"Ginny?"

Ginny came out of the doorway, feeling stupid and shy. "Yeah, it's me."

Harry stood up, giving the rest of the blanket to Hermione. She sat up as well, and smiled at Ginny. "Good morning, Ginny," she said brightly. Ginny could see her bare shoulders peeking out from under the blanket, and figured that Hermione had lost her shirt somewhere as well.

Harry confirmed that. He picked up his shirt off the chair and picked up what looked like a lacy white bra and a white shirt...Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. Harry pulled on his shirt then watched Hermione pull on hers'. Ginny felt tears spring into her eyes. She turned from the hallway, and ran out the portrait hole.

Harry looked up. "Damn..." He watched Hermione pull on her shirt, then outstretched a hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her up to him. Harry grinned, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I've got you now, my pretty..."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Harry, we've already done this once today."

Harry pouted. He reached down to her sweat pants and pulled on the elastic band. "But I wanna do it again!"

She laughed. Harry loved that laugh. It wasn't like some giggles she had. When she laughed it was throaty and womanly. He didn't know...but he liked her laugh. "How much do you think Ginny saw?"

Harry scratched his head. "I have no idea." He put his forehead next to hers. "Well, I suppose we got up a bit early, don't you think?"

Hermione rubbed her nose against his. "Yes, but it gives us excellent time to catch up!"

Harry's face suddenly broke out into a huge grin. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Hermione smiled back. "I don't know. Come on, to the library we're going."

He took her hand. "The library?"

She looked at his oddly. "Of course. We spend so much time snogging, I'm surprised my marks haven't dropped." She smiled at his expression. "We have to study for the N.E.W.T.S. before breakfast. Come on."

Harry groaned. "Hermione..."

"Harry, come on." He followed her out. He looked at her. 

"You get to make this up to me, you know." He said, looking quite smug.

She looked at him, then back to the portrait. "Really? And how am I going to do that?"

Harry grinned again. "Full fledge snog session in the Astronomy Tower tonight."

She laughed. "Deal."

***

Ginny stopped at the suit of armor. Some people who had gotten up early looked at her strangely. The house elves that were making breakfast stopped and looked at her funny. They smiled at her, then continued to make breakfast.

She wanted to be alone, but she found that no where she went she could be alone. Harry didn't love her...or did he? Maybe he did, and he was just to shy to tell her, and so he ran to Hermione and they're trying to make her jealous by...who was she kidding?

She let the tears stroll down her cheeks. She ran again, this time, not stopping before she ran into a human body. She and whoever she knocked into fell onto the ground in opposite directions. Ginny was preparing for the scolding of Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape...she blinked the tears out of her eyes and looked up at the person.

"Watch where you're going, Weasley." Draco Malfoy stood in front of her. He dusted off his perfectly black robes, straightening his glimmering Prefect badge, then running his hand along his silver and emerald scarf for the cold weather. Ginny was still staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

Ginny swallowed her tears. "Nothing, Malfoy." Draco looked amused. "What's so funny?"

Draco walked around Ginny. "Well, Weasley, for a girl that looks like you, I'd think she'd be more careful about how she looks." He tossed her a smirk, then headed to leave until a voice stopped him.

"What are you two children doing up at this hour? Running around the halls, in a strict corridor that is supposed to be locked at all times, no less? Two Prefects, I never expected this from you, Mr. Malfoy, or you, Miss Weasley." Professor McGonagall scolded them. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you both detentions, and deduct five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"_Detention_?" Draco's jaw dropped to the floor. "But Professor, surely it can wait another night, perhaps _tomorrow_?"

McGonagall shook her head. "Tonight, Mr. Malfoy, you and Miss Weasley will report to Flinch in the Trophy room." She looked at them then walked into the Great Hall. Draco mouthed wordlessly after her, then turned to Ginny.

"Weasley!" He growled at her. "I have a date tonight! And just because you decided to cry your little eyes out, I have to cancel it!" He huffed. "What are you so upset about anyway?"

Ginny wiped her eyelids. "Nothing you should worry about, Malfoy." She snarled at him, making her way into the Great Hall. She could feel his eyes on her, even after she closed the door.

Ginny was the Great Hall a good fifteen minutes before another soul entered the room. She watched a group of Hufflepuffs enter, laughing. Then Draco entered with Crabbe and Goule. He was looking rather smug about something, and his two body guards were sniggering. He sat down, and must have sensed her eyes on him, and looked at her. 

Ginny held his gaze for a moment, before she found his steel grey eyes too intense. She looked back down at her porridge, moving it around with her spoon slowly. She felt someone hug her shoulders. Zoey smiled at her, sending her a wink. She looked down at her empty plate and became thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm...cereal, please." A bowl of cereal appeared in front of her.

Zoey was almost completely done with her cereal when the trio entered. Ron was walking next to Harry, Hermione in the center, and Harry on the other side with an arm draped around Hermione's shoulders. Ron was talking rather quickly, and Harry seemed to be listening quietly, nodding as if he was agreeing with him. Hermione had a small smile on her face, and snuggled her head on Harry's side, and put an arm around his waist.

Ron stopped at Ginny. He looked at her funny, then his face broke out into a big smile. "'Morning sis." He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. Zoey froze, forcing a small smile onto her face when Ron smiled at all of them. "'Morning Raven, Cassie, Cleo...'morning Zoey." He smiled at her direction.

Zoey felt like she was flying. She smiled at him. "'Morning R-R-Ron," she managed to get out. He grinned at her, then kept walking with Harry and Hermione. Ginny let her eyes fall on the couple who were sitting next to each other, trying to decide what to eat for breakfast. Ginny looked Harry over; he was wearing what he was wearing in the Common Room earlier. But she could still visualize his muscles in the firelight...

"Ginny?" Zoey's voice brought her back to reality. "You feeling alright? Your face is kind of red."

Ginny cleared her throat. "Yeah, I'm fine, Zoey." She smiled at her best friend. Zoey smiled back and continued to eat her cereal. Zoey had short dark brown hair that tangled down her shoulders in thick wavy locks. Raven Kim's name fit her quite well. Her long black hair went straight to her waist, and a china doll face. Cassie Cohen had blonde hair that was trimmed to her shoulders, and was cut in wild layers. Her face was fair, and her face never seemed to look any older than the age ten.

Cleo Torrance was the rebel. Using magic as her hair dye, she colored her hair every morning that deepened on her mood. Her face was very pretty, indeed, with light brown eyebrows and pure pink lips, Cleo was also quite pretty as much as the other girls. 

And then there was Ginny. Her fiery red hair had grown in long waves to the small of her back, and her freckles had multiplied across her nose and cheek bones. "I think they're adorable," Raven said once, pointing to the many freckles that were dancing across Ginny and Zoey's noses.

Ginny let out a sigh, putting her spoon down, looking around the Great Hall. Most everyone had come in by now, but she noticed there were a few empty seats still. She noticed across the hall that Draco was looking at her again. But it wasn't a glare. It was rather thoughtful. When he saw her looking at him, he made it a glare, then turned to look at his fellow Slytherins.

Ginny shook her head. "Probably mad at me for getting him a detention tonight..." she over heard Ron talking fast again to Harry and Hermione. She looked over at them, and her stomach lurched. Ron was talking to them, looking down at his food. Harry and Hermione seemed to be in their own little world, where nobody but them could enter. 

They were smiling at each other, looking rather stupid, with silly grins on their faces. Hermione was holding a spoon with oatmeal in it. Harry opened his mouth and she put it in. He closed his lips around it, and Hermione slowly pulled the spoon out of his mouth. She watched him swallow, then get a sour look on his face. Hermione laughed. 

"Hermione, what was that?" He sputtered, taking a swig of his pumpkin juice. He wiped his mouth on the napkin underneath his silverware.

She grinned. "Oatmeal." 

Harry stared at her. "Love, you know I hate oatmeal." He looked at his bowl of cereal and suddenly grinned. He picked up his spoon, putting it in his bowl, and putting the spoon near her lips. "Open up." She closed her eyes and opened her mouth slightly. Harry grinned, slipping the spoon inside. She closed her mouth, and chewed once Harry pulled out the spoon. She smiled.

"Yummy."

Harry laughed. Ron stopped talking and stared at them. "You two never listen to me when you sit next to each other!" His face suddenly broke into a smile. "Damnit, I really need a girlfriend." He slyly looked over to Zoey. He blushed, then looked back down at his food.

Harry and Hermione laughed, then continued to feed each other, (they switched bowls). Ginny felt sick to her stomach. She looked at her friends, who were suddenly interested in a conversation about the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Clemens. Who was in the words of Cassie, "A total hottie!"

Ginny took a sip of her pumpkin juice and set it down on the table lightly. She stood up, causing Zoey to look up at her. She smiled. "I forgot my books in my dorm," she said. Zoey nodded and smile, then went back to talking with the other girls. Ginny shook her head, then looked back one last time at Harry and Hermione. They were kissing.

Ginny watched them kiss. She admired the way his lips moved, the way that they looked so soft and sensual at the same time...she caught herself before Harry or Hermione noticed her starring. She turned away sharply, her face reddening. She rushed out of the hall, trying to keep a straight face. 

She reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, and said the password. "Doubloon Lacultin." The Fat Lady smiled at her. 

"Yes it is, my dear!" She swung open on her hinges to let Ginny pass. Ginny went in, rushing down the small hallway, then dashing up the stairs on the right side. She passed the doors that read first year, second year, third year, and fourth year, and threw open the fifth year. 

Her bag was waiting for her on her bed, as if it was just wanting her to come back for it. She smiled. She picked it up, rushing back to the portrait hole, then out into the corridor. She slowed her pace, hoping not to get another detention.

The day seemed to pass by forever. First was DADA with Ravenclaws, followed by Potions with Slytherins, then Divitation. By the time eight 'o clock rolled around, Ginny was already in the Trophy Room, waiting for Flinch and Draco both to show up. Flinch came first, with his cat Mrs. Norris close behind him. They waited together for Draco to show up. 

He did, finally, fifteen minutes late. He was panting, and out of breath when he finally burst into the room. He bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He had a pink lipstick mark pressed to the side of his mouth and cheek, and Ginny suspected that he had decided to break his date by giving her a quick snog.

Draco looked up at a sour faced Flinch, then to Ginny. She looked amused, and knew he was going to get scolded. Draco straightened up, and dusted off his robes like he did earlier that day. Ginny started to suspect that it was a habit when he was nervous. 

Flinch sneered at him. "Alright, since both of you brats are here now," he spat, "you get to have some fun." He looked rather grim, then he pointed to the hundreds of trophy's stacked up on shelves and the walls. "You get to clean all of those trophy's, until they're as clean as spit and polish," he said, demonstrating by spiting on his hand, then rubbing them together until his hands were dry. He pulled them apart to show them that they were only a bit cleaner. Ginny looked disgusted. She looked up at Draco who was wearing a similar expression to hers.

Flinch gave them each polishing gel (Piper's Perfect Polish - _Grime today, shine tomorrow!)_ and two brown torn up rags. He headed toward the doorway. He looked back at them. Draco was holding the rag up like something that he found out of a trash can, and Ginny was starring at the stacks and stacks of trophy's.

"Don't bother using a cleaning charm." He started to snigger, then he slammed the door shut. Draco dropped down to his knees, and sat down on the floor, looking up at the shelves.

"How are we supposed to do this, Weasley?"

Ginny bit her lip. "I'm not sure, Malfoy-"

Draco suddenly was up on his feet again. He did it so smoothly that Ginny would have guess that he somehow had practiced for years to do that. He walked around, tapping his head. "Think, Draco, think..." he rubbed his temples, then ran a hand through his neatly gelled back blonde hair. "Think..." he turned to Ginny suddenly. "Weasley, don't you know any cleaning charms?"

Ginny looked shocked. "But Flinch said that we couldn't use-"

"Never mind what Flinch says," Draco snapped at her. "Just tell me what you say, damnit."

She scowled at him. "I don't know, Malfoy. They don't teach us Cleaning Charms until the end of fifth year. And besides, even if I did know, I wouldn't-"

"Yeah, yeah." Draco interrupted her. He looked around, then tapped his wand to his head, thinking hard again.

"_Would you stop interrupting me?"_ Ginny snapped at him. He looked up and smirked at her. 

"Of course, your royal Weasley." 

Ginny scowled. She opened her gel pack and poured some onto the trophy and wiped it clean with the rag. She held it away from her to admire it. It glimmered in the small light that they had. She could see herself in it. All she saw was a troubled little red haired girl, with too many freckles on her face, who was desperatly in love with a boy who didn't love her back. She could also see Draco's reflection behind her. He was watching closely. Too closely for her liking.

"Would you stop starring at me, Malfoy?"

He grinned. "Oh, you don't like being looked at? You would have fooled me. You seem to enjoy looking at yourself, but are intiminated by people who look at you? Tisk, tisk." He brushed a bit of dust off his vest. "I should have know. A Weasley."

She turned on him. "And what is _that_ supposed to mean?"

He looked smug. "Nothing at all." He turned around to start working on the other side of the room. They worked in silence for a while, then they began to speak.

"What's your favorite teacher?" Draco asked, trying to smudge off some of the black gel that was supposed to clean. He had removed his robes earlier, and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows. 

Ginny looked at him oddly. She had removed her own robe, and rolled up the sleeves of her sweater, and feeling her legs suddenly being cold and visible in her short skirt. "Perhaps Professor Clemens," she said thoughtfully. 

Draco snorted. "Figures. Every girl at Hogwarts is his biggest fan." He wiped his brow. "I don't see what the fuss is. Why is the git so bloody special?"

Ginny stared at him. "Well, he's smart, fun, humorous-"

"_Humorous."_ Draco mocked her.

"You're interrupting me again." He held up his hands in defeat. She smiled and continued. "He's sweet, and he's quite handsome.' Draco snorted. "Well, of all the teachers here at Hogwarts, who do you think he can compare to?" Draco didn't smile, just nodded. 

"What about you, Malfoy?"

He set down a trophy and turned his head toward her. "What about me?"

Ginny looked down his body. "What's your favorite teacher? Not that you actually need to tell me, everyone already knows..." she just noticed how lean his body was, and how his shoulders were built under his head and the muscles in his forearms. 

Draco grinned, picking up his rag again, soaking it in the black muck. "And who do you think that is? I can guarantee that you're incorrect."

Ginny smiled. "Simple. Professor Severus Snape." Her smile faded when he shook his head.

"I told you that you'd be wrong." He scrubbed on the engrossment of a person's name hard.

"Then who?"

Draco set it down, then dumped the rag back into his bucked of gel. He stared at his black covered hands. He noticed Ginny's hands looked almost identical, except small, and more agile. "Perhaps Professor McGonagall," he said quietly.

Ginny snorted. "You're serious?"

He looked at her sternly. "I like Potions, but I've always found Transfiguration more interesting. It was just my luck that the Head of Gryffindor House _had_ to be the teacher." He picked up his rag and resumed scrubbing a trophy. "By the way, Weasley, ever tell anyone about what I just said, you're signing your death certificate."

Ginny scowled at him. "You know, Malfoy, if you were kinder to people, maybe you would actually make some friends that didn't have an IQ lower than a Dung bomb and that weren't twice your size. You might be surprised at how many people might actually begin to like you." Draco just stared at her.

And then he smiled.

***

A/N: 8 Pages! Aww, I wanted to write so much more! Okay, this didn't seem like a good ending, because usually I like to wrap everything up in a chapter, but I suppose I wanted to try something new and keep you all hanging. I just started to write this today! Can you believe that? It only took me thirty minutes to write 8 pages...that's record! **PLEASE R/R!** I need support!

Later Babes~

Kate


End file.
